mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Breaking of Outland
The Breaking of Outland was an event that took place following the Northrend Expedition. Despite their best efforts, the expedition teams of Arsinos failed to prevent Cayden Masher from bringing Ruaumoko back to his full strength. Following this, the Four Horsemen began converging on Outland and began a brutal crusade against its colonies, which would eventually leave it a lifeless, barren wasteland. It was the first act that the Horsemen had committed as a team, and spread fear that they may one day come to Arsinos... Day 1 * Ruaumoko is returned to his full strength. The Steel Tide begin gathering in Northrend. *Once an army of over a hundred thousand gathers, the Tide began marching south against AAC and Lupaia, spreading west to the UNAT and to Shaderia as well. *The Machine God began leading the march against Lupaia. *AAC's defences began to falter, eventually caving in and a column of Steel Tide began converging on Echos Myron. An evacuation was ordered. *Ruaumoko begins laying waste to Novak, starting with Shakiripol. There are very few survivors. *Shaderia and Kaneland team up and invade AAC's New World territory to secure space for Kanish refugees. In return Shaderia is given access to Kaneland's gate for evacuation purposes. Day 2 * AAC's defences shatter, and Echos Myron is utterly destroyed. In Lupaia, the Machine God beseiges Hades and takes begins enslaving the population there. The Tide continue down the road south in Lupaia, heading for Elysium. *In Shaderia, the northern most three cities are caught by the Tide. Synesta is quickly destroyed, but Ochre and Djose hold a decent defence and allow evacuations to take place. *Ruaumoko destroys Novak's colony completely, and then flies east to Stahl, flying into Spee and setting it alight. *AAC and Stahl make difficulties decisions and close their Gate and disallow international access after the Gate threatens to be choked with heavy traffic. In response, Shaderia prepares to invade Kaneland and claim their Gate to allow their citizens to escape. *Kaneland and Shaderia reach an agreement by which Shaderian citizens are allowed access to their Gate to evacuate their people. *Moriarty, meanwhile, flies over Kaneusleum and drops a viral bomb, beginning a Black Flu infection in the city. This will slow Kaneland's evacuation, as time will have to be made to filter out those are infected and those who aren't. *AAC is coaxed into war by Moriarty when tensions between them and Kaneland and Shaderia lead to war on Arsinos - this eventually allows Moriarty to very nearly break to the UN and plunge Arsinos into a world war. *The Steel Tide attacking AAC halt their advance, and instead head west. In Lupaia, the siege of Elysium becomes a desperate battle for survival. Day 3 * In the early hours of the morning, Lupaian forces launch a brutal counter-offensive in an attempt to break the siege of Elysium. Though they are sucessful in destroying the Machine God, they discover that it has achieved omnipotence and, as such, cannot be killed. Elysium is quickly overrun and many citizens killed or enslaved. Below Elysium, the conflict continues. *Ruaumoko arrives in southern Lupaia and begins destroying the first city down there and cutting escape in the south off. *Stahl's land is turned into a desolate mountainous wasteland, full of charred bodies cemented in volcanic rock after Ruaumoko's attack. *The Tide advance further west into Shaderia, though casualties are low as many cities are already evacuated to Kaneland. *Northern Kaneland is attacked by Tide moving in from Echo Islands, slowing the evacuation there. Kaneland and Shaderia's efforts to evacuate their people is slowed by the huge amount of traffic trying to get through one Gate. *AAC citizens continue to evacuated, no longer attacked by the Tide in the north. However, the Tide quickly encircle the Gate and prevent others from accessing it. They begin moving on AAC's other cities, rounding up citizens 'peacefully', despite Moriarty's promise that they would all escape. Day 4 * Things for AAC get worse when the remaining cities are forced to either surrender themselves to slavery or die. The Tide burn the cities down as many people surrender, whilst others fight to the death. *The final stand of Lupaia begins in Styx. *In Kaneland, Shaderian forces fend off the Steel Tide in the north whilst, in Kaneusleum, anarchy is slowing down the already heavily traffic evacuation. The riots and chaos were being caused by Cayden Masher, fresh from his defeat at the hands of the Outlaws and armed with a new mechanical arm. Kaneland Operative, Paddy, was sent to deal with the problem. * Paddy and Cayden fight, with Cayden sucessfully getting the upper hand. Paddy manages to escape, and Cayden disappears in an attempt to hunt him. *Lupaia falls as Styx is finally breach by the Machine God. *In the north of Kaneland, Shaderian forces begin losing ground rapidly to the advancing machines, unable to hold them back. They continue to push south, destroying cities and killing tens of thousands that are caught in their path. *Ruaumoko arrives in Southern Kaneland and begins turning the south into an inferno. *The final stand of Kaneland/Shaderia takes place as the Tide reach their final defensive line. Day 5 *The final moments of Shaderia and Kaneland's colony ends in a bloodbath as Ruaumoko finished the gate off, trapping those left inside. Many slaves are taken. All the colonies were destroyed. *The Steel Tide begin building slave camps, iron mines and factories to fuel their army. *Cayden begins work on a way to reach Arsinos. *Ruaumoko flies to Dragon's Landing, where he becomes dormant. *Moriarty's location is unknown. *The Machine God is believed to exist everywhere. *It is revealed that a small number of Outland's population survived, and are living in primitve camps, hiding from Outland's new overlords. Some form bands of resistance and attempt to free slaves. Death Toll Statistics Total (in millions) By Nation (by millions) Trivia *The whole event took five days for the Horsemen to establish control. *No slaves were taken from Stahl or Novak, because both were destroyed solely by Ruaumoko, who took no slaves and simply killed. *Ruaumoko caused the most deaths, killing nearly 9 million people. *It is believed that, had Cayden not disrupted Kaneusleum, another million people from Kaneland and Shaderia could have potentially been saved. *Roughly 2.78 million people, counted in the 'dead', are actually survivors who have either formed primitive camps and are hiding, forming bands of resistance or doomed to starve to death.